Little Moments
by lysser8312
Summary: One parter. Leyton fluff & small amounts of angst. Lucas gets up on Open Mic Night on his & Peyton's 2 year anniversary with a song. After a long night fighting he needs to have her back will she give in or leave him high and dry, alone? COMPLETE


**Title: Little Moments**

**Rating: PG maybe PG - 13 to be safe**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything of One Tree Hill much to my dismay. I also don't own the song by Brad Paisley which is like one of the cutest songs I've heard in a long time.**

**Summary: One parter. Leyton fluff - I mostly write angst but I need some relief here and there - Lucas gets up on open mic night on his and Peyton's 2 year anniversary with a song. After a long night fighting he wants to win her back - will she give in? **

**Author's Note: I love this song and though I'm not a huge fan of country I'm like obsessed with this and needed to make something of it. I hope you enjoy the way this is written even if you're not a huge fan of fluffy stories. There's a lot of flashbacks. It's set like a few years after the second season adding Luke/Peyton get together. I own all the flashbacks and the basic plot so review for me!!**

**He was exhausted**, so tired from the night before. It had started with the best intentions - just an early celebration for their anniversary. He took her to a nice restaurant when the spawn of the devil came sauntering in with an oblivious guy behind her.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Lucas Scott and the blonde bitch that's tagging along," she hissed and Peyton looked like she wanted to chuck the wine glass at her forehead. Not that Lucas would've minded watching that one. He nearly chuckled in spite of himself and Peyton glared.

"Look, not tonight, ok? I'm not in the mood," he retorted moodily towards the dark haired girl in front of him.

"Seems you were in the mood that night a few years back and I don't mean when you were a lonely sophomore at a bar. You remember the other time right?" She was evil. No, she was beyond evil...he would've sworn right then and there that the devil threw her out of hell because he couldn't handle her. Of course he remembered that time. It had been right after Peyton pushed him away again. They were together for a few months and he had told her he loved her. A look of horror had come across her face and she ran to Jake. She told him she wasn't ready for that and he was crestfallen. He was feeling alone and there she was sitting in the bar again - seemed familiar. Things got out of control in the back alley way and before he knew it he was pulling his jeans on again and heading home in his truck. But the look on Peyton's face made him feel sick to his stomach. He didn't dare look at the food in fear of upsetting his body even more.

The girl watched as she had a wicked gleam in her eye and a crooked smile on her face. Peyton watched Lucas' face contort with worry and she picked her glass up throwing the rest of her drink onto his face. She knew right then that it was true and she stalked from the restaurant, needing to breathe before she just collapsed all together. He wanted to just pick that cold hearted girl up and strangle her - watch the life drain from her body while she gasped for oxygen.

"You're such a bitch! How dare you bring that up, just because you can't be happy with your own life. You've been looking to screw everyone else's up ever since Jake won custody, Nikki," he said while the venom dripped from his words. He ran towards the parking lot watching Peyton speed away in her car.

"Damn it!" he shouted as he took off running for her house. Fifteen minutes later he was sweating profusely in his button down shirt. He pounded at her door and she answered with red swollen eyes and a look that would've - should've - struck him dead.

"Look, Peyton it wasn't like that. I didn't mean...I mean...I just, you were with Jake and I...I ended up at a bar...I've always loved you," he said quickly and stuttering along. Just looking for the right words to redeem himself. Her eyes didn't soften the way he hoped they would. And that was his night. They yelled and argued for another four hours until it was around 2 A.M. She was in tears as he got down on his knees begging her for some kind of hope. They'd worked too hard for two years to let it all go.

"Lucas, please just go," she pleaded through her tears and her voice cracked.

"I can't. Not like this. We've tried too hard for it to end like this. I can't lose you...not again," he whispered, his voice hoarse from the arguing and the desperation was heartbreaking.

"I'm not putting myself through this again...my heart can't take it," she replied. It was nearing 5 when she said those words and he was fatigued. She fell onto the couch nearly losing her control on herself. He stood towards the door and looked on. Wanting nothing more than to take her in his arms.

"This...not this way...we were supposed to get married, Peyt. Don't do this," he said as a few tears found their way down his own cheeks.

"I can't not do it," she said and he had strained to hear those words. He had never believed in heartbreak. But he heard it. It pierced his ears when he heard his own heart fall to the pit of his stomach and dissolve.

* * *

**At six o'clock** AM, Lucas Scott walked out of Peyton's house but she knew he would never leave her heart. He walked to the River Court and sat down on the benches. He'd held it in the whole night, never letting the tears truly come. But that morning when the sun rose, he cried. He never thought it was the manly thing to do but love didn't have a gender. It just was. And it hurt when it was toyed with.

So, at 6 that night when he trudged into the café he looked like a zombie. The circles under his eyes were dark and his hair was askew. His clothes were wrinkled and his shirt sleeves, tear soaked. His eyes were puffy and red and his shirt looked a little more stretched than usual. Haley had engulfed him in a hug, she had been at Peyton's house only mere minutes after Lucas left. Peyton woke her up with a phone call but she was out the door seconds after receiving it. Lucas had looked far worse than Peyton when he walked into that café though. Not a wink of sleep had come anywhere near him all day.

It was their fifth open mic night at Karen's café and each had been more successful than the last. Even with the opening of Tric people still came to see the raw talent that the café had to offer. In the past years, after becoming close with Jake he had picked up the basic chords of guitar and learned songs here and there. The events started at 8 - giving him two hours to come up with the right words. He needed to at least give himself the peace of mind knowing he did all he could to fix things and make them right.

* * *

**The butterflies sailed** through his stomach at 8:30. He was up after the next act. The song had come out better than he thought it would. Sounded a little countryish to him, but he didn't have the time to care, or the frame of mind for that matter. All that mattered was Peyton and her knowing that he would always remember.

"And now, his first time up here...Lucas Scott!" Haley announced and the crowd erupted with applause. He knew _she _was out there. He saw her walk in, nearly mirroring his own appearance. Only Haley, Brooke, Nathan, and Jake knew of the actual events that took place the night before. Lucas sat on the narrow stool in front of him and tapped on the microphone to check it's working order. He shifted the guitar on his lap and Peyton looked wide awake now. His heart beat in his ears when he situated his fingers on the chords and took the pick into his hand beginning the recovery of his broken relationship. Strumming the chord for the introduction he wrote, the beat was easy to keep. It was easier once he knew he had her attention.

"Well I'll never forget the first time that I heard, that pretty mouth say that dirty word. And I can't even remember now, what she backed my truck into but she covered her mouth and her face got red and she just looked so darn cute. That I couldn't even act like I was mad. Yeah I live for, little moments, like that."

The images flashed through her head and she remembered it clearly. He had been teaching her to drive a shift stick early that afternoon. Hitting the wrong gear was her mistake.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Ok, babe I think you got it," he told her encouragingly. She smiled as she shifted into second gear and let her foot fall down on the clutch. They were in a small, empty parking lot while he instructed her. It had only taken an hour to get the hang of it, he was so patient with her. Making sure she fully understood before he even got close to frustrated. _

_She was shifting smoothly and winding in and out of the poles surrounding them. He had a full fledged smile on his face, beaming proudly at his girlfriend. She grinned, he was so happy. Love was like radiating from him. She could feel it. _

_Then when she went to hit into fifth she pushed a little further, accidentally running into reverse and the truck was rolling backward. The pole had gotten in her way - she was sure of it - and BOOM! A nice dent was forming in the bumper but he didn't look worried. _

"_Shit!" she screamed when she felt the ricochet. He looked her way - having never heard her curse unless under her breath - and she looked shocked that she had said anything. As the song had said, she threw her hand over her mouth and her face heated until she reminded him of an apple. There was no way to be mad at that he had told himself. He smirked at her and she looked like she wanted to disappear._

"_Oh god," she said quietly and he just watched her in fascination. He was still smiling at her, thinking that she looked more beautiful now than she ever had. Even when she was done up for a dance, she had captured her beauty in these few seconds, than when she had make-up on and done up hair. Her hair was in a messy ponytail and a baseball cap on top. No make-up and no superficial things, just Peyton. He knew he loved her right there._

**END FLASHBACK**

A smile formed on the corner of her mouth. She could remember the vivid details of his smile and the way he melted her embarrassment away with a kiss. It was things like that, that she would love him more than usual for. She fixed that dent the next day as he instructed her again, step-by-step. She was greasy and dirty when he pulled her in for another kiss. The bumper had never looked better he said. She was smiling from ear to ear at her accomplishment. He had always, always encouraged her to do things she didn't want to or didn't think she could do. Always.

"That's just like last year on my birthday, she lost all track of time and burnt the cake. And every smoke detector in the house was going off, and she was just about to cry until I took her in my arms. And I tried not, to let her see, me laugh. Yeah I live for, little moments, like that."

She wanted to hit him for bringing that up again. His 18th birthday was a big deal and she wanted it to be special for him. The party was at her house and everyone was invited. She wanted to do the cake by herself. To have him be proud of her for that.

**FLASHBACK**

_She was covered in flour and eggshells were littering the floor. It was a disaster but the cake was in the over. So mush for first time cooking. Karen and Haley had both offered to help but she declined. She was willing to pride herself on the fact that she made his 18th birthday cake. She wanted him to know that she wanted to do something for him. _

_But then Deb, Karen, Haley, and Brooke had walked in. They were discussing something about cheerleading and the usual topics. It had caught Peyton's attention and she walked away from the kitchen - happy to be free for a few minutes - but those minutes turned into a half hour too long. Discussing The Classic was interesting and she hadn't watched the time that passed on the digital clock. It wasn't until the smoke was pouring through the house and everyone ran that she knew something had gone terribly wrong. Opening the over door a black cake was pulled out and Lucas ran up the stairs looking for his girlfriend. He was scared that she was in danger but she was standing in front of the burnt cake looking as though she lost her best friend. The shrill ringing of the smoke detector pierced their ears while he waved towels near them, clearing the smoke. When the kitchen was clear enough to see he found her sitting dejectedly at the table. _

"_Peyt, it's not a big deal," he said near her ear and she nodded. He made her stand as he wrapped his arms around her tender figure. The tears welled in her eyes but he looked over at the counter to the damage. The black cake looked like a frisbee. He could feel the laugh rising in his throat and he had to stifle it. Not wanting to make her feel any worse he walked to the counter and picked up the black piece of charcoal. _

"_Hot!" he yelled and dropped the fragile item, watching it shatter. He chuckled and she looked at him like he had two heads. "Peyt, you tried. Look at you...you're covered in flour and all kitchen items available. You've cooked all day and I love you for it. You're hair's a mess and all these people are here but you just wanted to do this so bad for me. Stubbornly refusing help. And you officially made glass," he said soothingly looking at the shattered cake, eliciting a laugh from her, "and you've never looked more beautiful to me," he added. She came close to him and pecked him with a kiss._

"_Thank you," was all she said as he pulled her closer. Haley, Nathan, Brooke, and Jake watched from the stairs. Smiling at Lucas' attempts to make her feel better._

**END FLASHBACK**

Her smile grew a little wider at that thought. He never made her feel worse, always doing something for her. Sacrificing whatever he had to, to make her feel more comfortable. The little things had always meant more than the fancy dinners or presents. The little cards he made or the flowers he would send. Those made their relationship worthwhile. She didn't know if she could bear to lose him, now that she considered things. Everyone was human, they all made mistakes.

"And I know she's not perfect, but she tries so hard for me. And I thank God that she isn't, cause how boring would that be, it's the little imperfections, it's the sudden change of plans, when she misreads the directions, and we're lost but holding hands. Yeah I live for, little moments, like that."

A few small scenarios filled her head. The formal of senior year, the majorly bad hair day she had, their 1 year anniversary at McDonald's, the summer break she read the map upside down in Miami.

**FLASHBACK**

_The formal was always a huge deal. They were finally together for this one and they entered together. Stepping onto the dance floor they had danced for 75 percent of the time. They were headed towards the tabled were Nathan, Haley, Jake, Brooke, Tim, Anna, Felix, and Theresa were seated. Peyton was walking ahead of him, trying her best to pull of a good walk in front of the school. She hadn't seen the silky napkin in her way when the front of her foot hit and she went straight down on her butt. He nearly laughed but saw her fear of rejection and sat on the floor next to her. He pulled her chin up with his hand and saw tears. He kissed her softly and stayed put on the floor. Not moving for the next half hour as they talked. Not moving for anyone who walked by, making it look as though they had planned it. Even having drinks and cake in that spot. He wanted her to feel comfortable. So, he stuck by her side. The rest of the group watched on seeing the smile form on Peyton's face again. Haley was more than proud of him._

_That morning was hell and her hair looked like a frizball. She took 2 showers trying to solve the mess, but the humidity was unbearable. Her hair was not cooperating and that small flaw of curly hair was solved with a nice baseball cap that he owned. He put his Charlotte hat on too and walked through school holding her hand. She was always popular, never used to having a flaw or the school seeing something that wasn't fixable. So, he did his best, bringing hats for Haley, Nathan, Brooke, and Jake to wear. He had threatened them if they didn't comply. So, even Brooke gave in and the 6 of them walked proudly with their baseball caps on their heads. Excusing that it was a tradition they had just started. Peyton had never felt more in love._

_He had reservations for their anniversary. It was somewhere that she always wanted to go and last minute she was called into work. Having only gotten the job a few weeks before there was no way her boss was letting her call out. She felt like she had thoroughly let Lucas down. But if she had, he hadn't shown it at all. When her shift ended at 10 he was patiently waiting at her car with a cheeseburger and fries. Smiling as though he had lobster and mashed potatoes. He looked like a little boy who made his first sand castle._

"_What?" she said upon seeing him._

"_Happy anniversary," he called out. The candle on the burger was lit and she blew it out when she arrived by his side. They split the meal, she was craving for those fries when she smelled them. _

"_I thought you were mad that we couldn't make the restaurant?" she questioned, eyeing him still._

"_I was only going because you wanted to...this would've been my first choice," he said secretly as though he had never confessed that to anyone. She giggled as he threw a fry her way. "Jerk," she mumbled and he smirked his Scott grin._

_Summer break was a big deal and they had all convinced their parents to let them head down to Miami on a road trip. They had driven down in 2 or 3 days and all had separate hotel rooms. It was around 8 when Lucas and Peyton headed outside with a map and some money to explore. At 10 they were in the middle of nowhere land. She was perplexed, the map said this was right. At 11, she looked more closely and upon examining she realized the whole map had been upside down the whole time. She eyeballed Lucas closely before revealing her mistake. She expected some anger or some sarcasm but she got none of it. He burst into laughter and grabbed her hand headed back towards a gas station. All the while he convinced her that it was hilarious to him and he was glad she did it. He got more time alone with her, he had said sincerely. She still felt bad about that, to this day._

**END FLASHBACK**

He was one of the best guys she had ever met. It wasn't fair that he made that mistake. It wasn't right. He had done so much for her that she was finding it easier to look at the good things but it wouldn't erase the pain she felt in her chest the night before.

"When she's laying on my shoulder on the sofa in the dark, and about the time she falls asleep so does my right arm. And I want so bad to move it, cause it's tingling and it's numb. She looks so much like an angel that I don't wanna wake her up yeah I live for little moments"

She didn't remember that, but he did. It was a moment that had never left his mind. She had been dreaming and he could see a smile.

**FLASHBACK**

_They had been up till about 12 watching a marathon of Christmas shows sometime in December. She had always favored Rudolph while he had been a huge fan of A Year Without A Santa Claus. She teased him for that but he defended that the heat miser was the best character and pulled out a rendition of the song. She had laughed so hard that tears fell. But she had dozed off sometime in between the two movies and it had been an hour since the last one ended. He was silently watching a rerun of Lingo when he felt the pins poking his arm. It was painful and he tried to pull it away only causing her to stir more. He flexed his hand making a fist and opening it but nothing was easing the prickling. But he watched her chest rise and fall steadily and realized he could deal with it. He could live with a tingling arm. He couldn't live without her._

**END FLASHBACK**

"When she steals my heart again and doesn't even know it. Yeah I live for, little moments, like that," he finished, plucking the last string. She was in a small state of shock. Not realizing he would do that for her. But then again, she shouldn't have been surprised. She should of thought he would do something like that for her. He stepped down from the stage, receiving a huge amount of praise for his short song. He walked up to Peyton not expecting anything from her. Not expecting another chance. Just begging for five minutes.

"Can you give me five minutes?" he asked, watching her expression warily. They were both tired, too tired to argue anymore so she nodded.

"I need you to know that I have no excuse for that night except for that I was human. I tried so hard to not make any mistakes but I had one. One rough spot in our relationship shouldn't pull the whole thing apart. We're stronger than that. We always were. The good times outweigh the bad times and I just want you to remember the good memories if this is it. I have always loved you, never once had I even doubted what I felt. Not once. Not a lot of people get what we have, they search forever to find this. You're never gonna find anything like this again. So, if this is it then this is it but I had to try. It'll always be you and me Peyton." He stepped out into the rain that was falling heavily from the sky. No weight was lifted from his shoulders after that, in fact everything felt heavier.

"Lucas," she yelled, following him, "don't I get a chance to talk?" He nodded as if for her to continue. "I never...I wasn't...I wish things were different. I wish I could go back to that day when I closed up and tell you that I loved you too. But I'm hurt. We were still together. How do I trust you? How do I know that you won't feel like that every time I can't get out what I'm feeling. I don't want to worry about that. But it's too hard to tell you I don't love you. You've done so much for me...more than anyone has ever taken the time to do and everything in that song showed what you've done. I'll always love you but I can't erase the pain. Only time and your actions will be able to do that. We're not picking up where we left off, we've got things to figure out and plenty of time to do it. I'm in no rush," she said letting a small smile appear.

"Me neither...so there's hope?" he asked hopefully.

"For now...for that music career too," she replied smiling broadly. "I like that song."

"I'll have to serenade you sometime," he retorted as they fell into their usual banter. That one tiny glimmer of hope that twinkled in her eyes was enough. It was a _little moment_ like this that he was always found had stuck out.

"Yes, you owe me and when we're married I'll have you doing it whenever I feel like hearing that voice," she winked and his heart beat faster. _Married_. He was waiting for so long to make her a part of him in a more permanent way then their nights together had. Why not give it a shot? he asked himself.

"Then marry me," he demanded and she looked up towards his completely serious face. Her heart was racing too. _'We can't do that' _the rational side said. But her heart was pumping yes, yes, yes in her face.

"We're not even completely made up and you want me to get engaged to you?" she asked incredulously and he nodded. Still remaining straight faced. "We can't. We're not supposed to rush...I, we...how do you want me to answer that after all we just went through?"

"Well, a yes would be nice. That one event had it's effect on me. I'm not going anywhere, not after what I just went through for the past 24 hours. It was hell without you...not you or me could go through it again. I could see it on your face so why not make it permanent. We don't have to get married now...we can wait. We've got time right? We can sort through all this later but I want you now," he said huskily against her ear and she shivered involuntarily. _Now_ rang in her ears. Her instincts were usually right - they got her Lucas didn't they?

"Alright," she said quietly and his face lit up like a Christmas tree. He swung her around while she laughed at his giddiness. He pulled a small ring out of his pocket. It was from the pizza shop but he put it on her finger as though it was solid gold. He promised her a new one tomorrow. But tonight she was his. _All his._ They drove to her house and could barely get through the front door fast enough. When they arrived upstairs they nearly fell onto the couch but finding Nate, Hales, Jake, and Brooke sitting on them made it and impossible task.

"Guess someone's ok?" Jake stated obviously. They were equally embarrassed as his hand found the small of her back. Brooke and Haley giggled while Nathan sat smirking at the couple.

"We're engaged," Peyton offered. The guys gave Lucas congratulations and he filled them in. The girls ran at Peyton with immense speed and jumped up and down as though it was the best thing in the world. And to the 6 of them, _it was_.

TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT!!! I'D LOVE REVIEWS!!!!!!! I'LL PUT UP SOME MORE LIKE THIS IF YOU REVIEW FOR ME! I LIVE FOR THEM!! THANKS!

I am sooooo proud of this and I hope you enjoyed the fluffy angst that fell through the plot. I love thinking of the old Lucas - the sweet sensitive one that's making his appearance again this season. So when you read this I hope you enjoy the fluff and get a few smiles from it. Please tell me if you liked any specific quotes or flashbacks. I'd enjoy the feedback. Also, they were basically just out of senior year in case you wanted to know. Thanks a million for reading!!


End file.
